O cravo e a rosa
by flor do deserto
Summary: O cravo brigou com a rosa/ Debaixo de uma sacada/ O cravo saiu ferido/ E a rosa despedaçada...


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**O cravo e a rosa.**

Shippou estava deitado na grama desenhando distraidamente, para passar o tempo, quando Miroku e Sango sentaram-se um de cada lado seu para assistir pela centésima vez aquele mesmo filme de sempre.

_Seu idiota! – Kagome gritou ao longe – Idiota! Idiota!

_Bruxa! – Inuyasha gritou de volta – Pare de gritar, meus ouvidos são sensíveis!

_IDIOTAAAAAAAAAA! – Kagome gritou mais alto.

Miroku suspirou imaginando se aquilo ainda ia demorar muito tempo, porque logo o sol ia se por e ele queria chegar a um vilarejo antes que escurecesse.

_Qual a razão da briga dessa vez? – perguntou, embora não fizesse muita diferença.

Com Inuyasha e Kagome era assim: uma hora eles estavam de bem, na outra ele estava com a cara enterrada no chão e ela gritando "senta" até acabar o ar de seus pulmões, e nessas horas para Miroku e Sango só restava sentar e esperar.

_Ele ficou com ciúmes de Kouga, ou então ela ficou com ciúmes de Kikyou, ou então ele reclamou da comida dela de novo... Ou ela disse que vai voltar para casa. – Sango divagou. – Pode ser qualquer coisa. Faz alguma diferença?

Entre eles Shippou começou a cantarolar uma pequena cantiga que Kagome havia lhe ensinado:

_O cravo; brigou com a rosa, de baixo de uma sacada...

_SENTA! – Kagome gritou, como não poderia deixar de fazer sempre que discutiam, é claro – SENTA! SENTA! SENTA!

E a sua frente Inuyasha afundava de forma dolorosa cada vez mais no chão, mas a colegial não tinha piedade.

_O cravo saiu ferido... – Shippou continuou.

Inuyasha já estava bem afundado no chão, e jazia imóvel, quando Kagome finalmente deixou de dizer "senta", fungando a adolescente levou as mãos ao rosto e, pelo que pareceu, começou a chorar.

_Inuyasha seu... Seu... Idiota!

Disse logo antes de sair correndo.

E sem perceber nada Shippou continuou:

_E a rosa... Despedaçada.

Kirara pulou do colo de Sango e transformou-se, quando a mesma levantou-se.

_Eu vou atrás dela. – afirmou Sango já montando em Kirara – Você vê se Inuyasha ainda está vivo.

_Certo. – o monge concordou com um tom entediado, de quem sabia que ia passar mais aquela noite ao relento.

Daquela vez a briga tinha sido porque Kagome havia trazido de casa um belo e colorido "cata-ventos", e estava contente como uma criança por causa dele, pois havia tecnicamente sido um presente de Inuyasha – parece que o hanyou encontrou o brinquedo espetado numa árvore na Era dela e deu-lhe em seguida por não saber para o que servia – e por isso queria mostra-lo ao resto de seus amigos, mas o estupido menino cão de alguma forma dera um jeito de acidentalmente partir o brinquedo ao meio, Kagome nem ficou tão irritada por isso, mas sim porque Inuyasha recusou-se a pedir desculpas pelo estrago e ainda afirmou que era apenas um "brinquedo estupido de criança".

Com muito esforço Miroku conseguiu puxar Inuyasha para fora da cratera que Kagome havia escavado com seu "senta", Sango depois de muita insistência convenceu Kagome a voltar, mas os dois não voltaram a se falar pelo resto da noite.

Naquela noite o grupo dormiu ao relento como Miroku previra.

Pela manhã as coisas pareceram ficar mais tranquilas novamente, Inuyasha, parecendo arrependido, havia remendado o cata-ventos de Kagome com uma estranha fita grudenta e transparente que ele achou na mochila da colegial, e que já tinha a visto usar antes para consertar outras coisas, e a garota aceitou aquilo como um pedido de desculpas.

_Seu mulherengo de uma figa! – Sango gritou tentando acertar Miroku com o osso voador.

_Não foi minha culpa Sangozinha! – Miroku gritou fugindo da fúria da exterminadora – É essa minha mão amaldiçoada!

_A sua personalidade é que é amaldiçoada! – Sango respondeu furiosa, correndo atrás de Miroku e tentando acertá-lo novamente com o osso voador.

Inuyasha e Kagome pararam de caminhar, estupefatos, para assistir aquela cena tão comum, logo cedo pela manhã.

_E agora o que foi? – Inuyasha perguntou vendo Miroku abaixar-se para fugir de um golpe de Sango.

_Vai ver ele passou a mão nela de novo, ou então ela descobriu que ele passou a mão numa dúzia de camponesas naquele vilarejo lá atrás. – Kagome ponderou, enquanto Miroku escondia-se, bem a tempo, atrás de uma árvore – Faz diferença?

_Acho que não.

Pendurado no ombro de Kagome Shippou recomeçou a cantar:

_O cravo brigou com a rosa...

**Fim.**

Por favor, me desculpem se isto tiver ficado chato, mas é que esta era a única oneshort pronta no meu computador (preciso parar de começar a escrever oneshort's e depois abandoná-las) talvez eu deva parar com essa cisma de postar uma oneshort por capitulo de fanfic que posto?

Mesmo assim, será que mereço review's?


End file.
